


Day 2 - Iwaizumi/Oikawa

by Ducky1783



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, M/M, Omegaverse, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783





	Day 2 - Iwaizumi/Oikawa

“Iwa-Chan~ It’s time to get uuuuupppp~”

The raven haired male grumbled and flipped over to hide his face underneath the pillow.

“Iwa-Chan.” The brunet whined. “I guess you don’t want the pancakes I made you then. I’ll go eat them all by-” Oikawa let out a yelp as the bed covers flew toward his face and he almost fell off the bed when the man he was trying to wake up suddenly jumped out of bed, tripping over the sheets and almost slamming his face into the wall.

The sputtering of the taller male was loud as he tried to claw his way out of the bedsheets that had somehow encased his whole body. “Iwa-Chan _help _me.” Came the high pitched whine from inside the cocoon.

“You dumbass, how’d you get stuck?” Iwaizumi demanded.

“Iwaaaaaaa!” Came the petulant reply. “I’m stuck, help me.” The Omega continued to claw at the blankets and finally, Iwaizumi came to his rescue, ripping the sheets off of the brunet and throwing them back onto the bed.

“You’re such a pain in the ass.” The alpha told him. “Why do I put up with you again?”

“It’s because you _love _me Iwa-Chan.” Came the brunet’s reply.

The raven raises a brow. “Do I? I don’t remember saying that.”

An indignant squawk came out of the Omegas mouth and he tried to scramble to his feet. “_ Iwa-Chan _so mean!” He stomped out of the room past the raven and into the kitchen. “I shouldn’t have made you pancakes.”

“Tooru don’t be like that.” The Alpha cooes, walking to the Omega and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi nuzzles into the brunet’s shoulder and scents him, feeling OIkawa relax a little bit in his arms.

“I’m supposed to be mad at you, stop that.”

Iwaizumi chuckles and plants a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “You can never stay mad at me.”

“It’s not fair.” The Omega whines. “You use your Alpha powers to make me not mad at you.”

“‘My Alpha powers’?” The raven snorts. “Cute.”

The brunet sighed and relaxed into his boyfriend's arms. “Whatever you want to call it then.”

“It’s my pheromones, Tooru.” Iwaizumi chuckles. “You’re so stupid.” This was said with enough fondness that Oikawa didn’t let out any sounds of indignation, so the raven thought that he was good. “Now how about we go eat, hmm?”

The Omega let out a noncommittal noise but walked toward the kitchen, Iwaizumi in tow. The brunet got two plates down and set them on the counter. The brunet sent a look at his Alpha and started piling pancakes onto his plate.

“Don’t take all of them you shit.” Iwaizumi told him.

“Iwa-Chan, I’m starting my heat soon.” Oikawa replied as he dumped scrambled eggs and bacon onto his plate. “Just wanted you to know, since they hit so unexpectedly. Gives you time to prepare.”

“You have all your stuff right?”

The Omega nods and turns to get orange juice out of the fridge. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the brunets waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of the taller males neck. Inhaling the Omega’s scent, the raven planted a few kisses up the pale skin. “I’ll be here for you baby.”

Oikawa sighed and relaxed into his Alpha’s arms. “I know.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Iwa-Chan.”

“Why don’t we eat now and we can watch a movie before I have to head to work.” The Alpha said into his mates ear before kissing the brunet’s cheek. Oikawa took a bite of the pancakes that he slaved over a hot stove to make.

“Sounds like a good idea.” The Omega says as he turns his head to plant a syrupy kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. He smiled at the disgusted look on Iwaizumi’s face before holding up a forkful of eggs to the Alpha’s mouth. The raven opened his mouth and Oikawa fed him the eggs. The Alpha made content noises while he was chewing and as soon as he was done, he planted a kiss on Oikawa’s cheek.

“They’re good babe.”

The Omega preened and ate a bite himself. They were pretty good, and the brunet prided himself on being able to make good food.

“My heat should be here some time this week.” Oikawa says. “So we’ll have to have everything ready by then.”

“Alright.” Iwaizumi says and takes a bite of the pancakes. “We have a lot of the stuff already, we’ll just have to get the water and towels for you.”

The Omega hummed and the two of them finished eating. After they put the dishes into the sink Oikawa followed Iwaizumi to the living room and grabbed the fluffy blanket off the back of the couch to wrap around both of their shoulders.

“What do you want to watch?” Iwaizumi asked as he flipped through Netflix.

“I don’t know, pick something random.”

They finally decided on Coco, and they were both enjoying the movie before Oikawa started feeling a little hot. He pushed the blanket off of himself before resuming watching the movie. A bit later he was still feeling hot so he got up to check the thermostat. It was set to the same it always was and it never seemed to bother the Omega before but he turned it down anyway. After ten minutes more of watching the movie after turning down the thermostat, Oikawa started getting small cramps.

“Iwa-Chan, I’m all hot and I’m cramping.” He whined to his boyfriend.

“Do you think it’s your heat?” The Alpha asked as he glances at the brunet.

“It could be, it is this week after all.”

“Do you want me to call into work?”

“Yes.” The Omega said sheepishly. “We’re going to have to get the towels.”

Iwaizumi nodded before standing and grabbing the towels from the bathroom to bring to the bedroom, as he was doing that he called his boss and told him that he wouldn’t be into work that day because his mate was starting his heat. His boss gladly gave him the whole week off, considering the woman was an Omega herself and she understood the pains if the heat was ignored.

“Baby, I have the whole week off and the bedroom is ready if you need to come back here.” The Alpha said as he walked back into the living room.

“I think I’ll be okay for a bit.” Was the Omegas response. He was snuggling into the part of the blanket that the raven had wrapped around his shoulders earlier, the scent of his Alpha calming him down a bit.

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi asks, knowing how bad his mates cramps got.

“I’m sure. We can go back after the movie is over, it’s not that bad right now and the movie is almost over anyway.”

“Okay…” The Alpha says uncertainty. He wraps an arm around Oikawa and rubs his scent gland over the Omegas hair. The brunet sighs happily and nuzzles into his boyfriends side.

As the movie ended Oikawa’s heat cramps got worse, and he whimpered with every new one.

“Come on Shittykawa, let's get you back to the room.” Iwaizumi says as he picks the Omega up and carries him back to the room.

“Iwa-Chan, so mean!” The brunet whines. “You’re supposed to be nice to me when I’m in heat.”

“I don’t remember agreeing to that.” The raven says and lays Oikawa down on the bed. “I will take care of you though.”

“What a great mate I have.” Oikawa snarked. “Why did I fall in love with you all those years ago?”

“Because I’m amazing and if you fell in love with anyone else I’d break their nose.” Iwaizumi growls and ripping the socks off of the Omega’s feet and throwing them across the room.

“Possessive, I like it.” The brunet cooes and kisses his mate. “Tend to me Alpha.”

The raven grumbles and crawls onto the bed above Oikawa. “You need to shut your mouth.”

“And how are you going to make me?” Oikawa teases with a raised brow.

“You’ll see.” The Alpha says ominously and licks up the Omega’s sensitive scent gland.

The brunet mewls and grips the short hair at the back of his mates head.

“Got you to shut up didn’t I?” Iwaizumi smirks before planting a kiss on Oikawa’s lips.

“Mean Iwa-Chan!” The Omega whined before smiling and nuzzling into the Alphas neck. “Take care of me now.”

“Of course your highness.” The raven snarks. He rolls Oikawa onto his stomach before sitting on the Omegas lower back and grabbing massaging oils from the nightstand. “I’m going to give you a massage, then I’ll take care of your heat, okay?”

“Mhmm.” The brunet hums and relaxes against the bed, not thinking about his heat because if you bring attention to something you’ll be more aware of it and the Omega really did not need his heat cramps to get to him.

Iwaizumi drizzled some of the massage oil onto Oikawa's back before massaging it into the bribers shoulders. The Omega lets out a satisfied noise before closing his eyes and steadying his breathing. The Alpha works all the way down his boyfriends arms, then his back, before starting on his legs.

“Look at you Oikawa, so wet for me.” He hums. “Such a good Omega, all wet and waiting for your Alpha. You’ll get me soon enough, Baby, patience.” He drags a finger down the cleft of the brunets ass and Oikawa lets out a strangled noise, pushing back into Iwaizumi’s finger.

“I don’t think so, Love.” The Alpha says softly. “You have to wait until I’m done. You don’t want to be a bad boy do you?”

Oikawa shook his head furiously and forced himself to keep his hips still.

“Good boy.” The raven praised, kissing the Omega’s shoulder blade. “You’ll get rewarded soon, I just have to finish your other leg.”

Oikawa let out a high pitched whine and bit the corner of his pillow to keep from grinding his teeth. His Alpha sure knew how to torture him and the Omega would be lying if he didn’t enjoy it. Maybe it was because his heat had started, but the sheets on the bed felt scratchy to his sensitive skin and he didn’t like it. Soon enough he wouldn’t be thinking of how the sheets felt though, his Alpha would be tending to him and making him feel good.

“How are you feeling baby?” Iwaizumi asks and he’s almost done massaging the Omegas other leg when another wave of slick comes dripping out of his boyfriends ass.

Oikawa let out a little mewl and nuzzles his face deeper into the bed. “Horny.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and squeezed the Omegas thighs. “I’m done massaging you baby, you know what that means.”

The brunet let out another high pitched moan and Iwaizumi lapped at the new wave of slick that came from his boyfriends ass.

“Such a pretty Omega for me.” The Alpha hums and nips at Oikawa's right ass cheek before sliding his tongue up from the base of the brunets balls to the base of his spine.

“Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa whines and pushes his ass back into the Alphas hands. “Please Iwa!”

“Please what Baby?” The Alpha teased.

“Please fuck me Iwa! Alpha _please _!”

Iwaizumi growls and bites the back of the Omegas thigh before lapping at his hole again. The waves of slick that were coming out were fast and thick, Iwaizumi was getting dizzy from having his head buried between his boyfriends cheeks but Oikawa begged so prettily, he just couldn’t refuse.

“Look at you Oikawa, begging me to fuck you, such a good boy.” The raven said and smirked at the high pitched gasp he earned. “Your ass is so beautiful Oikawa, so pretty and round. And it gives me so much slick.” He hummed and dragged a finger through the trail of slick Oikawa was leaving. “Such a pretty Omega just for me.”

“Just for you Iwa!” Oikawa agreed, panting. “_ Please _Alpha, it hurts.”

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. You’ll be alright.” Iwaizumi hushes his Omega before gently flipping him around to lay on his back and stuck a finger into the Omegas dripping hole. “I’ve got you baby, you’re alright.”

The brunet whines and grips at his boyfriends hair before pulling Iwaizumi’s head up and smashing their lips together. As they’re kissing, the Alpha adds another finger and pinches one of the Omegas nipples with his unoccupied hand. He nipped at Oikawa’s bottom lip before trailing kisses down the Omegas sensitive skin and stopping at the nipple he was previously pinching with his fingers. He slowly added another finger into Oikawa and sucked harshly at the brunets nipple. Oikawa moaned loudly before Iwaizumi could hear the sounds of his boyfriend releasing onto his stomach.

“Feel better baby?” The raven asks as he kisses the brunets cheek. Oikawa nods softly and Iwaizumi pulls his fingers out of the Omega before longing his dick up and nudging the head against his boyfriends hole, smirking at the rapid pants and occasional whines.

“You better hope I prepared you well enough baby boy. Your ass is about to get all the love and attention it so desperately craves.” The Alpha whispers into Oikawa’s ear and delights in the way the Omega scrabbles at his back, digging his nails into his shoulder blades.

~~~

“Do you feel better love?” Iwaizumi asks softly as he runs his fingers through Oikawa’s hair and kisses at his closed eyelids. The Omega lets out a long pleased hum and the Alpha chuckles before skimming his nose over his mating bite that he reopened. “I’m glad. Now get some sleep and I’ll make you dinner when you wake up.”


End file.
